Christmas Holidays in the Gryffindor Girls' Dorms
by canadiandutchiefangirl
Summary: Christmas break at Hogwarts can sometimes get a little boring, so the Gryffindor girls find ways to entertain themselves. It's a PWP.
1. The Beginning (GinnyxHermionexParvati)

Hermione was just putting her novel on her bedside table and getting read for a late-evening study session when the door to the dormitory slammed open. She looked up in surprise as Parvati and Ginny stumbled in, giggling.

"Hey, Hermione," said Ginny. "Look at what I managed to sneak in!" she pulled a bottle of what looked suspiciously like Firewhiskey from inside her coat.

"I can see you two have already had some yourselves," said Hermione dryly, observing their flushed faces.

"Come on, Hermione," said Parvati, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Join us, have some fun."

"Yeah," said Ginny, joining Parvati on the red and gold bedspread. "It's the beginning of the Christmas holiday, and I happen to know that you have no homework." She handed Hermione the open bottle.

Hermione sighed. She supposed she could afford to let her hair down every now and then. And Ginny was right, she had no homework. Although she had been hoping to work ahead a bit over the break…

"Very well." She took the bottle from Ginny. "I suppose it can't do too much harm." Hermione took a brave, large swing from the bottle. She screwed up her face at the new taste and coughed a little. Ginny and Parvati burst out laughing. Hermione wondered absently when those two had started hanging out.

"There you go!" exclaimed Ginny. "Now we can have some fun!"

The three girls passed the bottle around, becoming louder and more animated as the evening progressed. Hermione came out of her dignified shell more and more, much to the delight of the others.

"Shall we play spin the bottle?" she said finally.

Parvati and Ginny looked at her blankly.

"The kids at school used to play it," Hermione explained, faltering a little. "I never did and it seemed like… fun. You take a bottle." She grabbed the now empty Firewhiskey bottle and placed it on the floor between them. "And spin it. And then whoever it lands on, you have to…" she ducked her head, blushing. "Kiss."

Ginny grinned. "I love that idea! Parvati?"

She smiled too. "Exactly where this night needs to go."

Hermione smiled, though a little uncertainly, as Ginny gestured for her to go first. She spun the bottle and it stopped when it pointed right between Parvati and Ginny. Hermione was about to reach to spin again, but Ginny stopped her.

"Let's just cut straight to it, shall we?" she asked, looking at the other two girls. "This is what we've all been wanting to happen tonight, right?"

Sounds of agreement were made, and so Ginny moved over to Hermione, who was sitting on the floor against her bed. Ginny knelt in front of her and gently took Hermione's face in her hands and very softly kissed the corner of her mouth. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest as she leant forward, placing her hands on Ginny's waist as she kissed her back.

Ginny smiled against her mouth and deepened the kiss as they both slowly rose to their knees, pressing their bodies together. Hermione parted her lips slightly, affording entrance to Ginny's tongue.

Parvati, who had been watching with interest up to this point, now joined them. She knelt beside Ginny and brushed her fiery red hair to the side as she started peppering kisses over the neck and shoulder. Ginny moaned into Hermione's mouth at this new stimulation, making Hermione's knees feel weak.

Ginny's hands began to roam lightly over Hermione's body, carefully slipping under the pyjama shirt and splaying her fingers over her lower back. Hermione felt slightly light-headed but was unsure whether that was an effect of the alcohol or the amazing things Ginny was doing to her mouth. Was this really such a good idea when they were all verging on the boarder between tipsy and drunk? But Hermione decided that tonight was not the time for overthinking, so she cautiously tugged Ginny's tank top out of the waistband of her skirt and broke the kiss to pull it over her head.

All three girls looked at each other for a moment, a little breathless and more than a little tipsy, but all quite sure that this was what they wanted tonight. Hermione tried not to ogle when Parvati pulled off her jumper as well. She found her eyes raking over the curves of both the girls in front of her; even Ginny's body seemed new and different from all of the times they had shared a room over the summer. Hermione felt hopelessly out of place as always, but that thought was quieter than usual, pushed to the back of her mind. So she carefully pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side.

Ginny turned to Parvati now, and pulled their hips together forcefully, eliciting a gasp from the other girl. The redhead smirked and kissed her, sucking on Parvati's bottom lip as she fiddled with the back of her bra.

Hermione came behind Parvati, helping Ginny with the hooks on the bright red bra. As Hermione slid the straps from her deep brown shoulders, she kissed down the side of Parvati's neck and shoulder. Parvati switched her attention to Hermione, crushing their lips together in a rather frenzied way while deftly undoing Hermione's bra. Hermione let it fall to the ground as her hands explored Parvati's body, gently caressing her breasts.

Ginny took a more direct approach, pulling off her bra and turning Hermione's body towards her slightly so that she would have access to the ample breasts that were always hidden by Hermione's rather conservative wardrobe. She wasted no time taking a nipple between her lips and prodding the sensitive tip with her tongue. Hermione gasped, breaking her kiss with Parvati for a moment. The feeling that had been squirming in her lower abdomen, growing slowly stronger, now reared its head again. She felt that her panties were starting to soak through.

While Ginny continued to suck and nip at Hermione's nipples, she slipped her hand between Parvati's legs and under her skirt. She slowly massaged her crotch through the lacy fabric of her panties, inducing her wet juices start to soak her undergarments as well.

Soon, all three had shucked all of their clothing and climbed onto two beds that they had pushed together to serve their needs.

Hermione was unsure about this part and Ginny quickly took charge. She pushed Hermione onto her back, kissing her deep into the mattress. As she distracted her with her mouth, she moved her hand between Hermione's legs, gently stroking her folds. Hermione trembled slightly at her touch and Ginny sucked hard on her lower lip for a moment before bringing her face down between her legs.

Parvati took advantage of Ginny's absence from the top of Hermione's body. She nipped at her lips before sucking messily at her neck. Hermione was sure that she would leave purple marks all over her, but it felt so damn good that she didn't really care.

Ginny had been teasing her pussy with her tongue, gently licking the folds and making Hermione's hips squirm with impatience. Finally, Ginny spread the folds with her fingers and began to lap in earnest. Hermione moaned, her eyes closed and her hands desperately searching for something to hold onto.

Parvati moved her attention over to Hermione's breasts, kneading them slightly before capturing one of the hard nipples between her teeth.

Hermione's hands gripped the sheets tightly as the combination of Ginny and Parvati's attentions overwhelmed her to the point where she could barely think straight.

"Oh my –" she gasped. "That's so –" Her gasps turned into cries in short succession and Ginny knew she was close. She entered her with her tongue, reaching her hand up to tweak Hermione's clit. Parvati upped the game as well, sucking at Hermione's neck as she pinched and flicked her nipples.

Hermione's hips arched and her entire body tensed and shuddered. She felt a shattering feeling of release throughout her body, releasing all that had been building up.

Ginny let her ride out the orgasm before joining Parvati in raining gentle kisses all over her body. Hermione felt her body relax, feeling much more at ease than before.

"So, who's next?" she asked.

Genny gently kissed first Parvati and then Hermione. "Why don't you start to take care of Parvati? I'll watch and maybe join in later."

Hermione smiled, letting a lingering hand slide off of Ginny's ass as she slid away. Then she turned to Parvati, who eyed her curiously. She crawled towards her, eyes smoldering in a way that made Parvati squirm in all the best ways, until she was on top of the exquisite dark body.

She lowered herself into a kiss, brushing Parvati's hair away from her face. She quickly kissed down her neck before returning to her lips, sucking and nipping with all the intensity she felt coursing through her body. Their teeth clicked as they tried to taste as much of each other as they could.

Parvati let her fingernails rake gently down Hermione's back, stopping at the small of her back. She grabbed her ass, pulling Hermione down on top of her, enjoying the feeling of her weight over her body.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Hermione brought a hand down to the wet heat between Parvati's legs. She gently stroked the soaked folds and lightly pinched her clit. Parvati's breath hitched and Hermione smiled as she deepened the kiss, slipping her middle finger into the wet pussy. This earned her a moan as she pressed in further.

Before tonight, Hermione would have been embarrassed to admit that she had pleasured herself before. But now, at least that was coming to good use. Because by Merlin, it was heavenly having Parvati, popular beautiful Parvati, squirming and moaning at her slightest touch.

Ginny watched with lustful eyes, her fingers gravitating towards her own cunt. The sight of Parvati so undone at the hands of Hermione was too much to resist. Slowly she swirled her fingers in the wet folds between her legs, arching her back slightly in pleasure.

"Hermione, oh my g –" Parvati's gasp was interrupted as Hermione added a second finger. She began to pick up the pace, fucking Parvati harder and faster, she juices seeping out and onto the sheets beneath them. Their kisses became more distracted, neither being able to concentrate on anything except what was happening between Parvati's legs.

"Yes, yes! Oh my god!" she cried out into a kiss as Hermione pounded as hard as she could, trying to push her over the edge.

Ginny's breaths became shorter, nearing her orgasm as well, eyes closed. Parvati's moans and cries and the squelching of Hermione's fingers were arousing as hell.

Shoving her fingers into Parvati's pussy a couple more times, Hermione drove her over the edge.

"Fuck, Hermione!" Parvati screamed as the orgasm sent shockwaves through her body. Hermione watched her in fascination, her fingers still inside felt Parvati's muscles spasm. Cum squeezed out of her pussy, covering Hermione's hands in it.

Parvati, having ridden out the orgasm, grasped at Hermione's cum-covered hand and slipped her fingers into her mouth, tasting herself. Satisfied, she pulled Hermione back in for a taste herself.

Across the bed, Ginny moaned as she fucked her fingers into herself, trying to reach the peak of pleasure on her own.

"This won't do at all," purred Parvati, still a bit breathless, as she crawled seductively towards her. "Shall we assist you?"

Parvati's tone captured Ginny's interest and she slowed her ministrations to concentrate on her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hermione? Could you grab the chest from under my bed and bring it here?" Parvati said, grinning, without breaking eye contact with Ginny.

The chest was filled with things Hermione had only heard of, much lest seen or handled in real life. Dildos, vibrators, strap-ons, handcuffs, and things she didn't recognize.

"There's a dear," said Parvati, who set immediately to handcuffing Ginny to the headboard and blindfolding her. Then she pulled out one of her favourite strapons; the one that stimulated both parties involved and had a special lubrication spell on it. Before getting started, she turned to Hermione. "Join in whenever you want."

She positioned herself between Ginny's legs, spreading them far apart. She teased her cunt a bit with the head of the dildo, before starting to slowly slide it in. Ginny let out a sigh as she moved her hips to accommodate the length. Once she was fully in, Parvati lost no time beginning to pound at a fast pace, making Ginny grip the straps of the handcuffs tightly.

Ginny moaned and cried out in pleasure, her legs spread wide and cunt fucked harder and faster by the minute. "Fuck! Fuck yes, Parvati!" She would be coming soon at this rate.

Parvati relished in her current position over Ginny. She was spread out before her, naked, bound, and blindfolded, in her power. And the friction that the strap-on created between her legs added more pleasure to the power. She moved her hips as quickly as she could, fucking Ginny into the mattress, taking what she wanted.

Ginny came first, a wordless cry escaping her lips as pleasure exploded over her body. Parvati pounded in a few more times, partly because she could and partly to bring herself to orgasm as well. She pulled out and reached out to Hermione, who had been watching all this while gently touching herself, and pulled her into a bruising kiss as she rode out the waves of pleasure assaulting her body.

Finally, the three girls collapsed onto the mattress, totally spent, limbs tangled and pleasure centers still tingling. A few light kisses were exchanged as they settled in for the night.

"So, Hermione," asked Ginny after they'd turned out the lights. "Better than homework, right?"

Hermione giggled, tracing a finger over the curves of Parvati's breasts. "Most definitely."


	2. Hermione Takes Some Initiative (HxG)

Hermione hesitated for a moment before knocking on Ginny's dorm door. She held a robe around herself tightly, covering the lingerie set she wore underneath.

It had been a joke, an ironic present from friends back home. The set was bright red and included a lacy pushup bra, an absurdly small pair of underwear, and stockings. She had borrowed a pair of high heels from Parvati, and when she stood in front of the mirror not five minutes ago, she felt confident. Maybe even a bit sexy.

But not now. Now she wondered whether maybe she was reading too much into things. Maybe that night with Ginny and Parvati was just a onetime thing. Maybe it was just because they were a little drunk.

You're in Gryffindor, for fuck's sake, a voice in her head said. Be brave, step out of your comfort zone.

She took a deep breath, brushed her hair behind her ears and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" came Ginny's voice from inside.

"It's Hermione."

"Come in!"

Adjusting the robe around her, Hermione entered the room. Ginny lounged on her bed, her head hanging over the edge as she read a book upside-down. She looked past her book at Hermione and cocked her head to the side. "What are you wear-"

Her words died in her mouth as Hermione dropped the robe to the floor as alluringly as she could manage. Ginny rolled onto her stomach to look at her right-side-up. Hermione began to walk towards her, making sure to swing her hips and not wobble on the heels that she was now regretting wearing.

Ginny's eyes were wide and grazed along Hermione's curves, now accentuated by the various red lace panels. The hungry look in Ginny's green eyes almost made Hermione want to cover up, but part of her revelled in the attention. As Hermione reached the bed, Ginny sat up, looking up into her eyes as Hermione stood over her. Ginny placed her hands lightly on Hermione's bare waist.

For a moment, Hermione's confidence faltered. "I thought… after, you know, that maybe…?"

Ginny smiled and said, "Absolutely," before pulling Hermione's face down into a crushing kiss. Already comfortable with each other, tongues were afforded entrance almost immediately. Hermione straddled Ginny's lap, her fingers tangling in her messy red hair. Ginny pulled her closer, her hands travelling up and down her body, touching every inch that she could, her back, her waist, her ass.

The kisses became more frantic, lips sucking and teeth clacking against each other. Hermione slipped her hands under Ginny's jumper, who broke the kiss momentarily to pull it over her head and toss it away. Hermione kicked off the heels and pushed Ginny onto her back on the bed. Ginny grinned, a little breathless, and slid herself farther onto the bed. Hermione made to pull the stockings off, but Ginny grabbed her hands.

"Keep them on," she said and pulled Hermione on top of her.

For a moment, Hermione stayed there, her hands flat on either side of Ginny's head, supporting her. She lost herself in the green eyes that stared up at her, feeling her heart pound in her chest and that familiar tight feeling down below.

Ginny finally pulled her down into another kiss, enjoying the feeling of Hermione's weight on top of her. As their tongues intertwined, Ginny made quick work of the bright red bra. As Hermione tossed it away, Ginny grabbed her hips and flipped them over, so she was on top. She gasped in surprise and Ginny grinned, capturing the gasp into another kiss.

Hermione's hands fumbled down to Ginny's bra, undoing the clasp with some difficulty as Ginny kissed her air out of her. Ginny tossed the bra aside without breaking the kiss and then slowly moved down Hermione's neck. She kissed and sucked hard, the idea of leaving her mark on Hermione's skin thrilling her. Hermione's hands grasped absentmindedly at the pillows above her, her eyes closed and her mouth open in an almost perpetual moan of pleasure.

Ginny traced her fingers down Hermione's chest and stomach until they stopped at the elastic waistband of her underwear. Hermione's thighs twitched and Ginny smiled, slowly kissing her way down Hermione's body. But instead of going straight for the now very wet pussy, she peppered kisses on the insides of her thighs. Hermione sighed, eyes closed; while this felt good, it wasn't exactly what she wanted.

Of course, Ginny knew this and teased ever closer to where Hermione really wanted her mouth to be. She slowly rubbed the lace covering Hermione's cunt, feeling her wetness seep through. She pushed the thong aside and lightly drew her tongue along Hermione's folds.

Hermione moaned

Smiling, Ginny began to lap in earnest, spreading Hermione's legs to get in a better position. She moved her attention to the clit, sucking on it and gently scraping her teeth against it. Hermione inhaled sharply and her hand flew down to rest on Ginny's head. Taking this as a sign to continue, Ginny playfully nipped at the clit.

"Oh…" Hermione moaned, her hips twitching slightly to more fully experience pleasure. "Fuck, yeah, right there."

Ginny continued her ministrations, reaching a hand up to knead Hermione's breasts, bringing her gently over the edge, the tightness releasing with an open-mouthed moan and an arched back.

Hermione felt warm and content when Ginny flopped down beside her. She leaned a head on her shoulder.

"You know," said Ginny. "I hardly got to see you in that getup." She smiled down at Hermione. "Would you mind…?"

Blushing a little, Hermione put the bra and heels back on. She stood awkwardly in front of Ginny's bed. "What should I do?" she asked quietly.

Ginny lounged on the bed, eyes raking over each curve and lacy panel. "How about a slow turn so I can see every angle?" Hermione turned slowly on the spot, self-consciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

If it was possible to consume with only the eyes, that was what Ginny was doing. She drank in the curve of Hermione's ass, cheeks separated by a thin red string. The stockings, fixed to the thong with straps, somehow elongated her legs, and the heels accentuated her thigs and ass. The red lingerie complemented her dark skin tone beautifully. Her nipples, hard, poked out through the lace bra, evidence of her arousal.

"God, you're hot," Ginny sighed, rising from the bed. Hermione barely had time to open her mouth to respond before Ginny captured her half-formed words in a kiss. Grabbing hold of her hips, Ginny pushed her back until their hit the wall. Hermione let out a sharp gasp and Ginny deepened the kiss.

Hermione groped at Ginny's bare breasts, kneading them and gently rubbing her nipples. Ginny moaned into Hermione's mouth and took one of her lips into her mouth, sucking and lightly biting it. She moved her lips down Hermione's jaw and landed on a place on her neck, sucking hard in one place, the thought of the mark she would leave tugging at a place low in her abdomen.

Hermione moved her hands down Ginny's waist and hips. Ginny still wore a pair of loose pyjama pants, so Hermione slid a hand down into her panties. Ginny sighed against Hermione's skin, continuing to suck at her neck.

Hermione slowly drew her fingers through the folds that were already soaking wet. She lost no time inserting one finger, the second not far behind. As she pumped them in and out of Ginny's pussy, Ginny's kisses to Hermione's neck became lighter and more distracted.

Ginny pressed her body closer to Hermione, the added friction that their bare breasts afforded her bringing her closer to orgasm.

Hermione upped the pace, her other hand grabbing at Ginny's ass, increasing the tightening feeling in Ginny's abdomen, begging to be released. Finally, Hermione added her thumb, rubbing at Ginny's clit, and she came, shuddering and relying on Hermione's support to remain standing.

Later that evening, Hermione stood in front of the mirror, inspecting her newly-acquired hickey. "That's gonna be fun to hide," she murmured. "An illusion charm might work."

"Or don't," Ginny suggested from the bed, still admiring Hermione's body. "Not many people at Hogwarts during the break. Besides, I like it."

"Well, if _you_ like it," said Hermione with a smile, turning away from the mirror to look at Ginny. "I guess a little hickey-induced rumour wouldn't be so bad."


	3. The Library (ParvatixHermione)

Parvati found Hermione in the library. "Hello, darling," she said quietly, sliding onto the bench beside her.

Hermione looked up and tried not to blush. "Hi, Parvati," she said. She and Parvati had never really hung out much before, and even though she had… well, seen her naked and all that, it was still weird to just hang out.

"Are you busy?" Parvati asked her.

"Not really," Hermione said. "Why?"

"Well," Parvati said slowly, moving closer to Hermione and putting a hand on her leg. She raised an eyebrow as her hand slid higher and under her skirt.

Hermione looked around. "Here?" she whispered eyes wide.

Parvati smirked in a way that made Hermione's breath hitch and she felt that familiar tug in the bottom of her stomach.

Since it was the Christmas break, there was basically no one else in the library. Except of course for Madame Pince. For some reason, the thought of being caught thrilled Hermione more than it scared her.

After all, was there an explicit rule against having sex in the library?

Hermione nodded. "We're gonna have to be quiet."

Parvati's grin widened. "Good luck with that."

Hermione's stomach fluttered as she turned to Parvati, straddling the bench so she could face her. With one hand on her cheek, Hermione gently kissed Parvati on the corner of her mouth. Parvati smiled and deepened the kiss, her hands on Hermione's hips.

Hermione's hands made their way down Parvati's body, caressing her breasts through her clothes. They couldn't exactly strip in the library, but it was easy for Hermione to imagine; and somehow feeling Parvati's body warmth through her blouse was just as arousing.

While Parvati's hands were still slowly making their way up Hermione's legs, pushing under her skirt, Hermione's fingers probed at Parvati's crotch first.

"You're not wearing underwear," Hermione managed to murmur between kisses. Parvati simply smiled against her mouth and slowly began to kiss along Hermione's jawline.

Hermione almost moaned but managed to swallow the noise. She swore she could feel Parvati smirk against the skin under her ear. Determined to get her back, Hermione licked her fingers quickly before starting to rub circles around Parvati's clit.

Parvati inhaled sharply, pulling Hermione closer and focusing her attention to the particularly sensitive part of Hermione's neck. She sucked at it and Hermione's head fell back as she tried hard to keep quiet.

She carefully probed one finger into Parvati, slowly pumping in and out of her. Parvati moaned into Hermione's neck, her teeth scraping her skin.

Hermione couldn't help but smile a little and added a second finger, quickly finding the sensitive spot within. Every time she entered, she made sure to hit it.

Parvati was no longer kissing Hermione's neck; she was using it to muffle her moans. Her hands caressed Hermione's body, pulling her closer at her hips and fondling her breasts over her shirt. As she got closer, her hands gravitated for Hermione's hair, and she gripped the curls as it became harder and harder to keep quiet.

Hermione fucked Parvati with her fingers, the tempo increasing as she tried to drive her over the edge. Parvati could feel the tension growing in her lower abdomen, begging to be released, and she rolled her hips to more fully feel Hermione inside her.

Finally, she came tumbling over the edge, her cry slightly muffled by Hermione's shoulder. She leant against Hermione, her body still twitching from the orgasm. They were both out of breath and smiling and almost didn't hear the fast-approaching footsteps.

"Madame Pince!" Hermione hissed, quickly licking the cum off her fingers, sitting properly on the bench and pretending to be engrossed in the book in front of her.

Parvati pushed her skirt down over her legs, hiding the wetness beneath.

Madame Pince appeared at the end of the row. "Miss Patil, Miss Granger!" she scolded.

"Sorry, Madame Pince," Parvati said, trying not to grin. "We'll be quiet."

"Yes," Madame Pince said. "You most certainly will, or I will have to throw you out of here."

As she retreated, Parvati stifled a giggle. "Merlin, that was close!" she whispered.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, her stomach fluttering with the excitement. Parvati slid in closer again.

"Where were we?" she asked coaxingly.

Smiling, Hermione leaned in, kissing Parvati softly on the lips. Parvati deepened the kiss, pushing her back gently until she laid on her back on the bench. One arm above Hermione's head supporting her, Parvati leaned over her. As she lowered herself carefully into a kiss, her other hand went under Hermione's skirt and deftly pulled her panties down to her knees.

With skilled fingers, Parvati rubbed circles around Hermione's clit as she positioned herself; turning Hermione slightly to the side, she straddled one of her legs, so that their pussies could be in contact with each other.

When Hermione realized what she was doing, she braced her arms against the bench and rocked her hips up against Parvati's.

Parvati laid a hand on Hermione's midriff. "Lay still," she said. "It's my turn."

So Hermione stayed still and looked up at Parvati in wonder as she began to rock back and forth, grinding her pussy against Hermione's own. Her eyes were slightly closed, her mouth slightly open, holding onto Hermione's thigh as she moved. Her movements were both graceful and erratic at the same time, a beautiful image of intimacy and pleasure.

As the tension rose inside both of them, Parvati ground against Hermione faster and harder. Hermione found it more and more difficult to stay still and twitched her hips up involuntarily. Their cunts rubbed against each other, stimulating their clits to the point where they couldn't stop the moans from escaping their lips.

In the back of her mind, Hermione knew that making any sound meant more chance of getting discovered, but in the front of her mind was Parvati's body swaying and rocking and the feeling of her pussy on hers.

Their scents mingled and lingered in the air as they came close to release. They both tumbled over the edge together, biting back cries of pleasure. Hermione laid her head back on the bench, eyes closed, her arms dangling over the edge. Parvati leant back, letting out a long sigh as the pleasure overwhelmed her body.

"Miss Patil! Miss Granger!"

Hermione and Parvati sat up, suddenly pulled out of their haze of pleasure.

At the end of the row, Madame Pince stood in a confused rage that can only be expressed by one who has come across a lot of angering situations, but none like the one they have just come upon.

Parvati glanced at Hermione and tried hard to stifle a giggle. Hermione's face was pink and her hair was a mess and her panties hung off one ankle. They were truly an image of debauchery.

Hermione was the first to act, grabbing Parvati's hand and tugging her off the bench as she made her escape. Parvati's laughter soon joined by Hermione's, echoed through the empty library as they ran through the stacks of books and out into the hallways.

The only evidence they left behind was Madame Pince's shocked expression and Hermione's panties, which had flown from her ankle as they fled, and lay under a table in the _History of Magic, 100-500 AD_ section.


	4. Blowjobs and Spanking (HxG)

Ginny ran her fingers lightly over the insides of Hermione's thighs, getting close to her crotch but not quite getting there.

Hermione's muscles tensed and she wiggled her hips a little. "Come on, Ginny," she complained.

"I want you to enjoy this," Ginny said simply.

"Well, I'm not enjoying anything right now."

"Oh no?" Ginny leaned forward, the low light hitting her curves in just the right way. She leaned over Hermione, hot breath on her skin. Hermione shuddered. "That's what I thought."

Slowly, Ginny kissed her way back down Hermione's body, hands firmly on her hips. She teased Hermione's clit with her teeth and tongue until her moans filled the room.

Ginny brought her hand up to Hermione's mouth who quickly sucked on her fingers with evident pleasure. Then Ginny slowly slipped one finger into Hermione, who tried to wriggle her hips, but Ginny kept her down with one hand. Ginny kept her movements slow, teasing breathy moans from Hermione but not bringing her to the edge.

"Please, Ginny, just- Oh!" Hermione said as she added a second finger, slowly pushing in and out of Hermione, filling the room with her scent. But her self-restraint was waning; she could only keep up this slow pace for so long. On the other hand, hearing Hermione beg for it was music to her ears, so she continued.

Finally, she began truly thrusting into her, finding the spot that would push Hermione over. Hermione's breaths grew shorter, her cries louder and less coherent. "Right th- Oh my g- Ginny!"

With one last thrust, Ginny watched Hermione unravel in front of her. Her body trembled, her mouth open in a wordless cry of pleasure. Ginny felt her muscles contract around her fingers. She thrust in a few more times to give Hermione all the satisfaction she could and then smothered her in a kiss.

Hermione, still in the throes of pleasure, pulled her close and kissed her desperately, as though she wanted to meld their bodies together. Ginny wanted to touch every part of her, grabbing her face, then her breasts, her hips, her ass, all not very gently, but Hermione didn't seem to mind.

"You're amazing," she breathed when they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Didn't I tell you you'd enjoy it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at her. "So, what's your pleasure tonight?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you want to ask me that?"

"I'm feeling brave and altruistic tonight." Hermione tried to sound casual, but the almost predatory look in Ginny's eyes made her stomach flutter.

"Alright, then," Ginny said with a smile, sliding to the edge of the bed and opening a drawer in her dresser. Out from under a pile of underwear, she pulled a strapon, but not one Hermione had seen before. "I want you to give me a blowjob," said Ginny, putting it on.

Hermione sat forward, leaning on her elbow, and raised an eyebrow. "What? How would that…? You know…?" She trailed off; even after all this time, expressing specific sexual things was awkward.

"Magic, Hermione," said Ginny with a small sigh. "Now, are you going to suck my cock or not?" She stood tall and fixed Hermione with a gaze that stirred something deep inside her. Hermione slid off the bed and sank to her knees on the carpeted floor. Ginny reached down and brushed Hermione's hair out of her face. Hermione wrapped a hand around the cock and slowly and experimentally stroked a few times. Ginny closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. Hermione smiled and upped the pace.

"This feels great and all," said Ginny, slightly out of breath. "But I asked for a blowjob."

"I was getting to that," Hermione said with a small smile. She scooted closer and, locking eyes with Ginny, slowly and sloppily kissed down her stomach until she reached the strapon. Never breaking eye contact, she licked a stripe down her length and then took the cock into her mouth. Ginny made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan as Hermione swirled her tongue around the head.

Ginny nearly closed her eyes in pleasure, but she didn't want to miss looking at the girl at her feet. Because _Hermione_ was _kneeling_ naked at her feet, looking her in the eyes with her cock in her mouth. Just the image was enough to make her moan, so with the damn amazing things Hermione was doing with her mouth, Ginny was surprised she was still on her feet.

But she wanted more, and it scared her a bit. She wanted to push the cock farther into Hermione's mouth, wanted to see her choke on it. She wanted to see her face covered in saliva and cum. But this was their first time doing this, and she didn't want to scare Hermione.

"Hermione?" she asked. "Do you want to, you know, make things more intense?"

Hermione pulled her mouth away, a slight gleam in her eye. "Yes, ma'am."

_Thank the ghosts of all the gay witches_, Ginny thought. _I'm the luckiest witch in the world. _"Safeword: Ravenclaw?"

"Why not Gryffindor?"

"Because I cannot control what I say while in the throes of pleasure, Hermione."

Hermione started to smile but stopped when she saw how Ginny's expression changed. She looked down at Hermione's with more intensity than before and Hermione swore that alone made her wetter just like that. Hermione lined her mouth up with Ginny's cock and slipped about half of it past her lips. Ginny put a hand on the back of Hermione's head and, when she nodded, thrust her hips forward, forcing her cock into Hermione's mouth. Hermione gagged slightly but kept going, grabbing hold of Ginny's ass as she deep-throated the strapon.

Ginny moaned as she fucked Hermione's mouth, a carnal desire to seize, to possess, to dominate, taking over. "That's right, you take it," she growled. As she neared her climax, she tipped her head back and closed her eyes.

Hermione upped her pace, hollowing out her cheeks. Ginny's grip tightened around her dark hair, a guttural moan escaping her lips.

"Right th- Oh!" Ginny reached her climax, twitching her hips against Hermione's face a few last times as her mouth was filled with cum. Ginny's cum, Hermione realized, thankful for the wonders of magic once more. Greedily, she swallowed it and pumped her hands around Ginny's cock a few last times to bring her through the orgasm.

Ginny grabbed for Hermione's face and pulled her up into a messy kiss, hazy through the pleasurable aftermath. She found her face wet with sweat and cum and spit and realized they weren't quite done for the night. Ginny kissed Hermione greedily, nips turning to bites as her hands roamed over her ample curves.

Finally pulling away, Ginny fixed Hermione with that gaze that made her stomach tighten and heat pool in her abdomen. "On the bed, hands and knees now," she ordered.

Hermione shuddered at her tone and quickly obeyed, positioning herself on the bed, ass and cunt presented to Ginny for easy access. Ginny knelt on the bed behind Hermione, strapon in a magical erection fueled by her own arousal.

"Do you want my cock in you?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Ginny slapped Hermione's ass, hard enough for it to sting a little. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione corrected quickly. She looked back at Ginny.

Ginny slapped her ass again, harder this time. With satisfaction, she saw how it reddened. "Keep your head down." Hermione quickly obeyed, and as she bent down, her cunt became more visible.

Ginny stroked her length in preparation, building up the magical lube. Then she plunged it into Hermione's cunt in one swift motion. Hermione cried out, her voice muffled by the pillow. Ginny hesitated a moment, but Hermione said nothing more.

Letting her get accustomed to the length and girth, Ginny leaned over and growled into Hermione's ear, "How do you wanna be fucked?"

Hermione drew a shaky breath. She knew what she wanted, and she was pretty sure that Ginny wanted to do it to her. "Hard and rough and fast," she whispered.

Ginny grinned and rose up again. She grabbed Hermione's hips tightly and without taking a moment, she began to thrust into her, hard and fast like she wanted.

"Oh, my g –" Hermione gasped, reaching out to grip the sheets tightly as the cock filled her cunt, pressing against every sensitive spot inside her. When Ginny pulled out, Hermione hardly had time to register the emptiness before she thrust into her again.

"You like that?" Ginny growled, slapping Hermione's ass. "You like my cock stretching out our pussy?"

Hermione moaned, unable to form words.

"Of course you do," Ginny slowed her pace slightly to ensure that she was filling Hermione as fully as she could. "We've made you into quite the little slut, haven't we?"

Hermione pushed her hips back into Ginny, needing to feel that full feeling.

"I'll bet you'd beg me for permission to come if I told you to." Ginny stopped her movements, keeping her cock in Hermione's soaked pussy.

"Please make me come, ma'am," Hermione whined, looking back purposefully to feel the sharp sting of Ginny's slap to her ass.

"We'll see," Ginny murmured, taking a moment before pulling all the way out of Ginny and thrusting in to the base of her cock. Hermione groaned into the pillow at the feeling of being filled and stretched. Ginny picked up the pace again, thrusting into Hermione at impossible speeds, the slap of skin against skin filling the room along with their mingling scents.

"Fuck, Ginny," Hermione cried. She was close, Ginny knew, just as she neared her own climax.

"You don't come until I say so," Ginny ordered. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione rasped, fists tightening around the sheets.

Ginny upped her pace, slapping Hermione's ass a few times for good measure, her reaction cries bringing her closer to the release she sought. She also knew that the spankings brought Hermione just as much pleasure and knew she was fighting hard to not come right now.

"Fuck, you're so –" Ginny groaned, grip tightening on Hermione's hips, her nails digging into the skin. She came in a wave of fire, exploding from deep within her. Even in the throes of pleasure, she fucked Hermione as hard as she could, her cum filling Hermione's cunt.

"Ginny?" Hermione begged. "Can I…?"

"Not yet," grunted Ginny, slapping her ass, half wondering how long she could tease Hermione.

Eventually, she slowed her thrusts, filling Hermione's cunt with every movement. Hermione's muscles were all taut from trying to stave off an orgasm for so long. She whimpered.

"Do you want to come?" Ginny cooed.

Hermione nodded vigorously. "Yes, m- aah… Yes, ma'am, please."

"Well," Ginny drew out the word, slowly bringing her hand down to Hermione's clit. "You did ask nicely." She drew slow circles around the pleasure bud. "You may come for me."

The combination of Ginny's cock and her stimulation of Hermione's clit was enough to send her over the edge immediately, coming undone as she tumbled into a shuddering orgasm, built up through delay.

Finally, Ginny pulled her cock out of Hermione's cunt, still dripping with both their cum. Ginny felt a tug down below at the thought of her cum filling Hermione. She pulled Hermione up and kissed her slowly, exchanging her previous roughness for gentleness as she caressed her face.


	5. A Ravenclaw Enters (HxGxPxLuna)

Hermione sat in the library, doing some research for herself, when Luna came to sit beside her.

"Hey, Luna," Hermione said quietly. "How are you doing?"

"A bit bored, honestly," she said. "There isn't a lot to do."

"There's a bunch of us in Gryffindor here over the break," said Hermione. "You should come hang out with us sometime."

"That would be lovely," Luna said. "Do you only have sex, or other stuff too?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked around them quickly. "How did you-?"

Luna shrugged. "All three of you have that look about you, you know?"

Hermione stared, unsure of how to respond.

"Anyway," Luna said breezily. "I'm down with pretty much anything. I'll join you three tonight. We can walk down after dinner." And with that, she got up and walked away, leaving Hermione quite speechless.

At dinner, Hermione sat with Ginny and Parvati. She quickly - and quietly- told them what Luna had said.

Parvati grinned. "She is definitely into some kinky shit," she said. "This should be fun."

At the end of dinner, Luna approached the Gryffindor table where Hermione, Ginny and Parvati sat.

"Hello," she said dreamily.

"Hullo, Luna," Ginny said. "I heard you were joining us this evening."

Luna nodded. "I was thinking we could go to the prefects' bathroom, you know with the pool sized bathtub?"

Hermione and Parvati exchanged a grin.

Luna, as it turned out, was very good at finding out passwords and the four soon found themselves in the luxurious prefects' bathroom.

Hermione was the only one who had been there before but was seeing it with new eyes at the prospect of the evening.

"This is how the prefects bathe?" Parvati exclaimed. "Damn, there must be full-out orgies happening all the time in here."

Luna smiled. "How do you think I knew the password?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head, beginning to tug off her clothes. The others quickly followed suit.

Soon, the tub was filled, and they plunged in. They first just messed around a bit, splashing and chasing each other. Brief kisses were exchanged but not much more.

When they had tired of that, they retreated to the shallow end where the stone bottom was molded perfectly for lounging, charmed to feel soft as a cushion.

Parvati was absentmindedly touching herself under the water, her head leaning on Ginny's shoulder.

"You know," said Ginny. "I believe Luna deserves a thank you for this, don't you guys agree?"

Luna smiled. "Well if you all insist."

"Oh, I do," said Parvati. She moved to Luna's side and kissed down her neck and chest. She put her lips around Luna's nipple, teasing it with her tongue. Luna sighed in pleasure and leaned her head back.

Ginny came over to Luna's other side and turned her head to her in a kiss. It was slow and deep, and the combined pleasure made her moan into Ginny's mouth.

Hermione quickly cast a bubblehead charm on herself before going underwater. She manoeuvred herself between Luna's legs and tentatively drew her tongue through the folds.

Above the water, Luna gasped in surprise at the stimulation. She put a hand on Hermione's head, pushing her towards her pussy encouragingly.

Hermione lapped enthusiastically at Luna's pussy, pushing the folds open with her fingers to delve in deeper. She brought a thumb up to rub at Luna's clit as she felt the tension build.  
Luna revelled in the heavy stimulation. Parvati's pretty mouth sucked on her breast, while her hand massaged the other, pinching the nipple between her fingers gently. Ginny kissed her with a thoroughness and a relentlessness that would have left her gasping all on its own- even without everything else. She sucked at her lips and her jawline and her neck until all Luna could do was moan.

And Hermione... Hermione was proving once again that she could learn and become proficient at anything she set her mind to because she was doing damn amazing things with her tongue and fingers. All the more arousing because Luna couldn't see her through the intertwined limbs of Ginny and Parvati.

She watched as water ran off the bodies of Ginny and Parvati, rolling over their forces, mingling with their sweat.

Hermione could feel Luna nearing her climax and upped the pace, eating away at her pussy as she vigorously rubbed her clit. Ginny and Parvati heard how Luna's gasps and cries heightened and did their part to push her over the edge.

Luna came undone in their arms, her final cry echoing off the walls and high ceiling as she collapsed, tumbling into the three sets of arms that held her. They all peppered her skin with soft kisses - Hermione along the insides of her thighs, Parvati on her breasts and stomach, and Ginny all over her face and neck.  
When Hermione came back up above water, Luna pulled her in for a kiss. "You were lovely," she said against her lips.

Hermione straddled Luna, deepening the kiss. Luna's hands roamed down her back and settled on her ass, squeezing and pulling her closer to herself.

Beside them, Luna and Ginny occupied themselves with each other. Parvati sat on the edge of the pool with Ginny between her legs. Gripping Parvati's legs, Ginny lapped at her folds hungrily. With one hand, Parvati massaged her own breast while the other pushed Ginny deeper into her. Parvati's head leant back, her eyes closed and her mouth partway open in pleasure.

Ginny, feeling her face pressing harder against Parvati's pussy, pushed her tongue past her entrance. Parvati gasped, hips bucking involuntarily against Ginny's face. Ginny's arms moved to be around Parvati, pulling her closer as her tongue delved deeper.  
Luna was well on her way to returning the pleasure to Hermione, her one hand having moved between them. With one finger, she entered Hermione, whose position allowed her to move against it. Slowly, she added another and another finger until Hermione was bucking her hips in abandon to feel them fill her.

With a splash, Luna flipped them over so Hermione was on her back. With more leverage on her side, Luna was able to press in deeper. Hermione's back arched as she moaned, her arms flying back to grip the edge of the pool. With every thrust, Luna's fingers hit her most sensitive spot, sending waves of pleasure flooding over her as she neared her release.

Parvati was getting close too, her legs involuntarily squeezing around Ginny as she artfully ate her out. She could feel Parvati's muscles clench more and more as she drew out the release. She teased Parvati's pussy, eking out every gasp and moan she could without bringing her all the way.

"Come on, Ginny," Parvati whined.

Ginny pulled her face away from Parvati's core. "Is this not satisfactory?"

Parvati groaned, grabbing Ginny's hair and pressing her to her pussy. Ginny smiled as she resumed her skillful work. She increased the tempo slowly and added her thumb, rubbing her clit, for good measure.

Parvati tumbled over the edge, thighs clenching around Ginny, throwing her head back in pleasure. Ginny kissed her lower stomach gently, feeling her stomach muscles twitching as the orgasm rolled over her.

Hermione came some time after, appreciating Luna's efficient, thorough performance. She had somehow known that Hermione wanted to be pushed down and thoroughly fucked and had done that. And when she came, Luna drew out the pleasure with a few last thrusts before pulling her into a bruising kiss.

Ginny was the only one who had not come yet. "So, what are you into?" Luna asked.

In response, Ginny grabbed her strapon from her bag at the edge of the pool. "Who wants to get fucked?"

Luna lay on her stomach on a floating raft, her legs hanging over the edge in waist high water. Ginny stepped behind her, magical strapon hard with arousal. She lifted Luna's legs up on either side of her so they extended straight behind her. Luna, not being able to see Ginny, waited in anticipation, growing wetter by the minute. She didn't want to come, and she'd told Ginny this. She loved the prospect of being fucked selfishly, greedily, by someone she couldn't see.

Ginny lined up the strapon before sinking slowly into Luna's folds. Luna sighed, closing her eyes as she adjusted to it. Ginny took a moment before pulling all the way out and thrusting in again, faster this time. Luna resisted the urge to bring a hand down to her clit and rested her head on her hands instead.

Ginny started up a tempo, thrusting her hips and pulling Luna's legs to her, filling her pussy with the strap. Luna had no control over anything and let herself be pulled and pushed as Ginny used her body to get closer to her release.

"Tell me about what you're... ah, doing to me," Luna said, gasping with each thrust.

Closing her eyes, Ginny thrust into her as hard as she could. "You're just a hole for my cock," she growled. "Nothing more than a pussy to get off in."

Luna moaned when Ginny hit a particularly sensitive spot. She bit her lip, feeling her pussy stretch to accommodate her girth. The slight twinges of pain added to it, Ginny's tight grip on her thighs, the jolts when she bottomed out inside her.

"And since all you are is a hole for my cock, you're not going to come," Ginny continued feeling her arousal growing with each word, her want, her need to fuck the way her words said. "I won't let you, no matter how close you get." She groaned as she neared her climax. "You're just here to be used, fucked and filled with my cum."

On their own magically stationary rafts, Hermione and Parvati watched the scene unfold, fingers thrusting into themselves. Hermione heard Ginny's low rumbling words and pretended it was she who was getting fucked like that. Parvati watched as Luna fought not to come, as Ginny's strap entered her, and pressed her fingers farther into herself, imagining Luna fighting to obey her like that.

Ginny reached a crescendo and thrust a hard few last times before coming into Luna's eager pussy. She pumped into Luna and pulled out quickly. Luna was quivering all over from the stimulation without release. She took a few deep breaths before rolling onto her back and looking at Ginny, who was watching her.

"How'd you know I'd be into that?" she asked.

Luna shrugged. "Intuition."

Ginny smiled and kissed her deeply. With a shudder, Luna came, the kiss being all that was needed to send her over the edge after all the stimulation.

The rest of the evening was spent in hazy pleasure, with everyone getting what they needed and wanted, if not more.


	6. Oiled-Up Skin (LunaxParvati)

"Mmm, that feels good," Luna sighed. She laid face down on Parvati's bed, head resting on her arms. Parvati stood over her, massaging oil into her skin. She rubbed it along her back until she reached her ass. Luna wiggled her hips in anticipation. "Come on, don't keep me waiting."

"Be patient," Parvati said, pouring more oil on her hands. She palmed both cheeks firmly and began to massage them. She massaged gently around her asshole, which clenched slightly at the touch. But Luna soon relaxed, and carefully, Paravi inserted her finger, up to the first knuckle.

Luna moaned. "Oh my god."

Parvati placed one hand on the small of Luna's back, pushing her down so she wouldn't move around. Then she slowly rotated the finger, earning her more moans from Luna's mouth.

Luna bit her lip as her body accommodated this new - but not unwelcome - intrusion.

Slowly, Parvati pressed in further, feeling the muscles clench around her finger. Luna breathed out slowly as Parvati pulled her finger out incrementally. She grabbed a buttplug from the bedside table and covered it in the oil before nudging it at Luna's asshole. Slowly, twisting and pressing it, she pushed it inside her.

Luna groaned as it stretched her asshole slightly and breathed out when it was secured inside her. She wiggled her ass, and the metallic top of the plug glinted in the low light. She looked back at Parvati with a mischievous grin. "What are you going to do to me now?"

Parvati pulled her up onto all fours and looked into her eyes. "I'm gonna fuck your pussy, and then your ass."

Her authoritative voice made Luna's asshole clench tighter around the plug. She shook her ass again. "Then get to it, Patil."

Parvati grinned and quickly put on her strapon. She touched the tip lightly to the lips of Luna's cunt before pulling away again. Gripping her hips tightly, she lined up the strapon before thrusting into Luna's pussy, all the way to the base. Luna cried out, gripping fistfuls of the sheets.

Parvati pulled out all the way and then thrust in all the way. She soon got into a rhythm, slowly and methodically thrusting into Luna, filling her as much as she could.

Luna moaned loudly, the combination of the plug and Parvati's strapon make her toes curl in pleasure. She could feel the partition between the plug and the strapon keenly every time. And Parvati's slow pace accentuated the feeling. Her muscles clenched around it whenever she pulled out.

Once Parvati was satisfied that she had filled and stretched Luna, she upped the pace, gripping her hips so tightly she knew it would leave marks as she thrust into her cunt. Luna whined as her climax neared.

Parvati grabbed Luna's arms and held them behind her back so she could pull her into the thrusts. This was enough to send them both over the edge. Parvati's thrusts lost their rhythm and Luna collapsed onto her stomach. Parvati leant forward, planting messy kisses on her back and shoulders.

When they had caught their breath, Luna looked up at Parvati. "Weren't you going to do something else to me?"

Parvati kissed her, hard and long, so they were panting by the end. Then she got back onto her knees. Luna got back on all fours and wiggled her ass enticingly.

Parvati palmed her cheeks, squeezing them slightly. She peppered Luna's ass with kisses before focusing on the glinting plug. Slowly and carefully, she twisted the plug out of Luna's asshole. It gaped beautifully and Parvati poured more oil. She massaged the rim and slowly inserted two fingers.

"Fuck," Luna groaned into the pillow.

"Just wait till my cock's in you," Parvati said.

Once she had prepped Luna, Parvati massaged oil onto the strapon, increasing her own arousal as she did so.

Kneeling behind Luna, Parvati nudged the head past her ass.  
"Oh, god," Luna moaned.

She let her adjust for a moment before pushing in further. It was excruciatingly slow for Parvati. She had to resist the urge to fuck the shit out of Luna's tight little asshole. Because it was tight - mother of Merlin it felt good. But she persisted, concentrating on Luna's moans.

Luna felt more filled than she ever had before. Even the biggest strapon in her pussy didn't compare to this. It was a feeling that nearly took her voice away from her.

Once Parvati had bottomed out, Luna felt her stop, waiting for her word. She reached back and pulled Parvati down so she could hear her. "Fuck me," she whispered hoarsely. "Hard."

Parvati didn't need to be told twice. With a twitch of her hips, she was on it - setting a grueling pace - filling Luna's asshole so that she could hardly register emptiness between thrusts.

"So... fucking... tight..." Parvati gasped between thrusts. Luna's muscles clenched around the strapon, translating to stimulation of her clit. She pounded away at her in abandon, the slap of flesh against flesh filling the room.

Luna tried to grip the sheets or massage her breasts, but couldn't focus on anything but Parvati inside her. Her eyes rolled back as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Parvati was quickly approaching the climax and could tell from Luna's cries and the tension in her shoulders that she was close too.

Never breaking her rhythm, she pulled Luna up by her hair. "Do you want to come?" she growled into her ear.

Luna managed to nod.

"I need a verbal answer, or I'll-"

"Yes!" Luna cried out. "Please, ma'am, let me come!"

Parvati pushed her back down onto the bed and thrust into her as deeply as she could.

Lina came in a wordless cry, body twitching gracelessly, Parvati not far behind. She pumped into Luna a few more times, just to see her asshole stretch for her and to fill it with her cum. When she pulled out, she marveled at the little hole - though not so little as before. Oil mixed with cum dripped out of it.

Luna rolled onto her back, slightly dazed. Parvati laid down beside her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You know how I said nothing felt better than your pussy?" she said. "As it turns out, your ass feels better."


	7. The Common Room (Ginny x Parvati)

It was early evening in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was sitting so close to Parvati that she was nearly sitting on her lap, as Parvati flipped through the newest edition of Witch Weekly. Parvati felt Ginny shift and start moving ever so slightly up and down Parvati's leg. She looked over at her. "Are you seriously grinding on me right now?" She looked around at the other people in the common room pointedly.

Ginny grinned a little sheepishly. "I didn't think you would notice."

Parvati rolled her eyes. "You think so lowly of my skills of observation?" Then she looked around the room. "But maybe we can see you observant they are."

"Have I mentioned how much I love the way you think?" Ginny asked, kissing her cheek.

Parvati grinned and rested the Witch Weekly on the armrest so it still looked like they were reading it.

Then she slipped a hand under Ginny's skirt, finding her panties already damp. "You are ridiculously horny all the time," she murmured, rubbing her pussy through the fabric.

"Ooh, talk dirty to me," Ginny whispered jokingly, and ground down a little against Parvati's fingers.

Around them, no one seemed to have noticed anything, so Parvati pushed the panties aside and slid her fingers up and down between her lips. Ginny's breath hitched when she felt her fingers brush her clit, but kept her eyes focused on the brightly coloured magazine spread.

Parvati turned the page with one hand and slipped a finger of the other into Ginny, who just managed to stifle a moan. Parvati smiled, looking at the magazine as she slowly teased Ginny with one finger, curling it to rub her most sensitive spot. Ginny bit her lip, closing her eyes as she rolled her hips so Parvati pushed in further.

Parvati watched as Ginny tried very hard not to show how effected she was. Her one hand squeezed Parvati's thigh as she let out a very controlled breath.

Unexpectedly, Parvati added a second finger and a moan managed to escape Ginny's lips. Lee looked over at them from where he sat by the fireplace and Ginny quickly looked at the article in front of her.

Parvati's pumps were coming faster now and it was all Ginny could do to not grind and buck her hips in abandon.

Ginny's face was growing flushed and Parvati felt her thigh muscles clench around her hand — she was nearing her climax. Parvati pumped in a few more times — slow and deep — until Ginny was right on the edge, and then she pulled out.

Ginny's pussy clenched around empty air and she hissed through her teeth, "Are you kidding?"

"What?" Parvati asked innocently. "I couldn't just let you come in front of all these people." She turned another page. "They would've noticed."

Ginny sighed and leant her head on Parvati's shoulder.

"But..." Parvati let the word hang in the air, teasingly. "If you go up to your dorm now and cast a silencing charm, I'll be up in a few minutes and fuck you until you scream."

Ginny felt a tug in her gut and quickly stood up. "I'll see you in a few minutes then."

Parvati pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "You'd better not be wearing anything when I get up there."

"Yes ma'am," Ginny said and as she headed for the stairs, Parvati slapped her ass as she passed. Then Parvati calmly finished the article she was reading, closed the magazine, said goodnight to the other Gryffindors and headed up the steps. She slipped into her dorm to put on a strap — unnoticed by Hermione, who was engrossed in a book — and then went to Ginny's.

Ginny lay on her bed, naked, having cast a silencing charm on the door — and the walls too, for good measure. Lube, blindfolds and various restraining devices sat ready on the bedside table.

Parvati knocked on the door and started undoing her tie and the buttons of her blouse as she waited for Ginny to open the door.

Ginny had hardly opened it, wearing a hastily pulled on robe, when Parvati had her lips on hers, hands on her hips. She pushed them into the room, slamming the door closed before pushing Ginny up against it. No longer having to be quiet, Ginny maoned as Parvati's lips travelled down her neck. Parvati grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her head. Breaths mingling and foreheads nearly touching, the two pairs of eyes connected, bright with lust.

"I thought I told you not to wear anything," Parvati said, a little out of breath.

"Did you expect me to answer the door naked?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Parvati said with a smile, untying the sash and Ginny's waist and using it to pull her closer as the front of the robe fell open. Ginny felt something hard press up against her thigh.

"Looks like I'm not the only horny one here," she said with a grin.

"You know," Parvati said, adopting the tone that made Ginny tremble in anticipation. "I think I've had about enough of that wit." She led Ginny to the bed, pulled the robe off her, and pushed her down on her hands and knees.

Parvati tugged off her skirt and knelt behind her. She grabbed the lube and rubbed it onto the strap, stroking it as it hardened - the charmed toy stimulating and reacting to her own arousal.

She slid the strap between Ginny's folds a few times, making Ginny sigh and push back towards her.

Parvati spread the folds with her fingers, lining up the strap. With a swift thrust she pushed into Ginny to the base of the strap, making her cry out in pleasure and grip the sheets tightly.

Not giving Ginny a moment to grow accustomed to the girth, Parvati set about pounding at an unforgivable pace, deciding that they had stalled long enough. She gripped Ginny's hips tightly as she thrust deeply into her. The slap of flesh on flesh and their mingling scents filled the room, accompanied by Ginny's cries, growing louder and higher pitched with every thrust.

Parvati was truly holding no quarter and Ginny made sure she showed her appreciation with every cry that escaped her lips. While with others, like Hermione, she liked to be the one giving orders and _fucking_, there was something about Parvati's fingernails digging into her skin, the strap pounding into her, _being fucked_, that she sometimes craved. And so she lowered her head down, prompting Parvati to reach out and press her face into the sheets — altering ever so slightly the angle at which she entered her. Ginny cries at this new sensation were muffled by the bed, but Parvati could tell she was close.

Parvati increased the rhythm slightly, making sure to fill Ginny to the base of the strap with every thrust. When Ginny was right on the edge — Parvati not far behind — she pulled Ginny's head up by her hair, never stopping her rhythm, and said, "Alright, darling, scream for me."

And she did, tumbling over the edge, pleasure slamming into her in waves, making her twitch gracelessly as her cry echoed off the walls. Parvati pumped into her a few more times, slow and thorough, bringing Ginny through her orgasm and reaching her own.

They flipped down on the bed beside each other, tired and happy. Ginny pressed a kiss to Parvati's shoulder. "I hope you know that that shit you pulled in the Common Room is still unacceptable."

"Tell yourself whatever you want, darling," Parvati said. "But we both know you love getting teased like that." She turned to Ginny with a smile. "Maybe we should have an evening dedicated to it: how long can we edge Ginny-"

"Until I murder you?"

"Maybe we can get the others involved as well," Parvati mused.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but secretly her that it would happen anyway.


	8. Titillation at Christmas Dinner (HxG)

The girls were having breakfast when a few owls fluttered in, dropping parcels. A small package dropped beside Ginny's toast and she picked it up and quickly put it in her bag. She noticed Hermione looking and winked. "Don't worry, you'll know what this is soon enough."

The next day was Christmas, and in the late morning, after everyone had opened their presents, Ginny pulled Hermione aside and handed her a small, wrapped gift. "Your present is both this and an experience you won't forget," she said.

Hermione unwrapped the present to find a magically controlled, egg-shaped vibrator. She raised her eyebrows and felt a small grin spread over her face. "And the experience?" she asked innocently.

"I want you to wear this to Christmas dinner." Hermione's eyes widened and Ginny grinned. "And not come."

Hermione crossed her legs slightly, pressing her thighs together as she imagined it.

Everyone – at least, the handful of people at Hogwarts on Christmas Break – dressed up for Christmas dinner. Hermione wore a gold shimmering dress over one of her favourite lingerie sets: white, lacy, with crotchless underwear. She had ordered a bunch more lingerie over the holidays and was now quite well-stocked.

She met Ginny in the hallway, who looked stunning in a deep green silky top and black pants. Ginny pulled her into an alcove, planting a breath-stealing kiss, before pulling back. "Do you have it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and held up the device. "Of course, I do."

Ginny smiled and took it in one hand while her other roamed under Hermione's skirt. "Good choice," she murmured, commenting on the lingerie, before sliding her lips to the spot behind Hermione's ear that made her knees tremble. As she sucked on that very particular patch of skin, she slid her fingers between the folds before slowly pushing in one finger. Hermione held onto Ginny's shoulders as she moved her hips to feel more of her inside.

She felt Ginny smile against her neck. "Don't get too excited," she whispered. "We've got a long night ahead of us." She inserted a second finger, making Hermione moan into her neck, and curled and scissored her fingers until Hermione was sure her knees would give way.

Satisfied she was ready, Ginny pulled her fingers out, and Hermione sighed slightly at the emptiness. Ginny took the vibrator and slowly pressed it into Hermione. It did not fill her as much as a strap, but she realized that wouldn't be too much of a problem, as Ginny gripped her wand and whispered an incantation and the vibrator began on its lowest setting.

Ginny stepped back and watched Hermione as she adjusted to the new sensation. She held out her arm with a crooked grin. "Shall we?"

Hermione accepted it with a smile, and they headed out to dinner.

Christmas dinner at Hogwarts was, as always, marvellous and consisting of many courses. Hermione and Ginny sat across from each other and Ginny watched her shift in her seat every so often and squirm when the setting changed.

Which Ginny did often, always catching Hermione off-guard.

"Professor Sinistra," said Hermione. "There is a partial lunar eclipse coming up. Are you looking forward to that?"

"I am always excited when it comes to the heavens, Miss Granger," she replied. "If you would like to use the larger telescope on the Astronomy Tower to see it better, just let me know."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, I'll – ah…" She crossed her legs as the vibrator went up a setting, making her toes curl and her breath hitch. "I'll let you know."

Across the table, Ginny smiled at her plate, glancing up to see Hermione's cheeks redden slightly.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Ginny mumbled an incantation under her breath and Hermione sat back slightly, trying to find a position that lessened the tension building in her core. She smiled at Sinistra and quickly focused on her food.

It was five courses of that – Ginny changing the settings at the most inconvenient times as Hermione desperately tried not to come. Her knuckles paled as she gripped her fork, breathing out a low even breath as everything inside her begged to release the tension. She pulled her hands away when she found them creeping down under the table.

And Ginny was no help either, leaning over the table untill her blouse fell open, looking at her suggestively through her eyelashes. The way her darkly painted lips curved when she watched Hermione squirm and her long fingers wrapped around her cutlery – fuck, Hermione could not keep her eyes off of her.

Parvati and Luna had caught on quite quickly to what was happening and watched with interest as Hermione struggled.

When dessert finally came – after what felt like hours – Hermione was trembling slightly from the stimulation. She could not concentrate on anything anyone said, as her sole focus was on not coming. She felt the that she had soaked her skirt and tried to remember a drying spell, but could not for the life of her recall the incantation.

Many stayed to chat after dessert and Hermione looked at Ginny desperately. Ginny nodded. "Alright, I'm going to sleep well after all that food," she said, standing up. "Goodnight everyone. C'mon, Hermione."

Hermione stood up, a little wobbly on her feet and scampered to Ginny, who held her hand as they left the Great Hall.

"You'd better let me – Hey!" Hermione stopped in the hallway, staring at Ginny. "You turned it off!"

"It seemed to be affecting your ability to function," Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione glared at her.

"Alright." Ginny opened a nearby broom closet and pulled her inside, closing the door behind them. She pushed Hermione against the wall. "I've been wanting to do this all night," she growled in her ear before muttering the incantation for the highest setting.

Hermione gasped, leaning her head back as Ginny's mouth attacked her neck. Her hands roamed under Hemione's skirt and brushed her clit. Hermione whimpered. "Can I – ah…"

Ginny said nothing, bringing her thumb to Hermione's clit and rubbing it lightly.

Hermione's whimper turned into a mewl. "Ginny," came her plaintive cry.

"Alright," she said softly into her ear. "Come for me, sweetheart."

She came with a cry that could definitely be heard by anyone out in the hallway, but she did not care. Ginny held her up as her knees gave way. Ginny kept at her neck and her clit, keeping the waves of pleasure rolling over her, pent up from her past few hours of teasing.

Where it subsided, Hermione crumbled into Ginny's arms, panting in her ear. She was hazy and warm and liked the feeling of Ginny's strong arms around her.

Ginny grinned. "Good gift?"

"Good gift," Hermione gasped.


	9. Sleep (Hermione x Luna)

Luna was a deep sleeper. Hermione realized this when she slid Luna's neon green panties off without waking her up. The night before – or, rather, earlier that morning – she and Luna had tumbled, warmly drunk, into bed, all tangled limbs and giggles. Before they had drifted off, Luna had leaned over and whispered, "If you wake up before me, feel free to fuck me awake."

So when Hermione opened her eyes in the blue and silver room to find Luna still fast asleep beside her, she had decided to do it.

Luna lay on her side and Hermione gently turned her onto her back. She hummed quietly but stayed fast asleep.

Hermione covered her fingers with lube before slowly trailing them down Luna's inner thigh. A small sigh escaped her lips. Hermione smiled and knelt between Luna's legs, drawing a finger through her folds before pushing it inside her, gradually, patiently. Luna moaned quietly and Hermione felt a tug in her lower abdomen. She was not normally turned on by being the one in power, but she did like this. She pulled out slowly and pressed in again, setting a steady pace. Luna's eyelids fluttered, her hips moving a little.

"Do you like that?" Hermione asked, a voice a little timid. "Do you like being fucked in your sleep?" She added a second finger, trying to keep the rhythm slow and steady. "Cause I'm honestly kinda into this."

Luna murmured again and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," Hermione purred, fucking her fingers into Luna's cunt.

She looked down at Hermione for a moment with a sleepy smile before leaning her head back on her pillow. "I knew I could – ah – rely on you," she said.

Hermione leant over her, pressing her lips to Luna's stomach and travelling up to her breasts, all the while adding a third finger. Luna moaned and clutched at the sheets, back arching.

She was close, Hermione could feel it, and she curled her fingers, pushing into Luna slowly and thoroughly, until she came, with a stuttering cry, muscles clenching around Hermione's fingers. Hermione pumped a few more times to bring Luna through it, leaning up to kiss along her collarbone.

Luna pulled her up for a kiss and Hermione's cum-covered fingers left trails on Luna's skin. Luna's kisses were sleepy and soft and sweet and when Hermione rolled off her to the side, Luna turned to her.

"You seemed to like that," she said curiously.

"Yeah," said Hermione, smiling. "I didn't expect to, but I did."

Luna reached up to brush a lock of hair out of Hermione's face. "Do you think we could get some Sleeping Draught potion?"

Hermione stared at her. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "I'm kinda into that idea and I'm sure you of all people could figure out how to do it safely."

"Actually…" Hermione leant over and grabbed her wand from the bedside table and opened the window. "Accio _Pleasurable Magic_." In a few moments, a book flew in through the open window and into Hermione's hands. "It's like the wizarding Karma Sutra," she explained. "I found it in the Restricted Section."

Luna smiled. "That sounds perfect."

_Pleasurable Magic_ had all the information they needed. That night, Luna drank some Sleeping Draught that Hermione had whipped up in her dorm. Hermione hung out in the Common Room for about half an hour before heading up.

Luna lay on Hermione's bed, curled on her side under the thick red blanket. Hermione approached quietly, even though she knew she would not wake her. She pulled the blankets away and slowly and gently explored Luna's body. She touched her hair, brushing it away from her face, and her neck, bearing the marks of past kisses. Her skin was warm in a sleepy sort of way. She gently kneaded her breasts and ran her hands down her body, peppering her stomach with kisses.

There was lube on the bedside table and Hermione coated her hand in it but found that Luna was already quite wet. She slid in two fingers, eliciting a sigh from Luna. Slowly she pushed them in and out, getting to know Luna's body through her unconscious reactions. Luna moaned when her fingers reached a rough spot inside her, her hips twitching slightly.

Hermione watched Luna's sleeping form as she added a third finger. Luna moaned, a soft sound in the back of her throat. Her breath stuttered a little as she neared her orgasm and Hermione quickened her pace. Fucking her fingers into Luna, she leaned up to capture one of Luna's nipples between her lips. She swirled her tongue around it and sucked tenderly as Luna came. She came gently and quietly, with a long sigh and a shudder over her body.

Hermione straddled her, kissing her neck and unresponsive lips. She rolled her hips, grinding against Luna's pelvis. Her clit rubbed against her pale skin and Hermione felt a surge of power in addition to the pleasant tension beginning to curl in her abdomen. Luna's still body lay under her, entirely in her power – limited, of course, by an agreement they had all signed days ago. Luna had been very clear when she had told Hermione to do what she liked.

So Hermione ground on her, one hand gripping her waist for balance, the other fondling Luna's breast. As she neared her climax, Hermione tossed back her head and let go of Luna's breast for her own, hand instinctively reaching up to squeeze it. When she came, her cum flowing all over Luna's abdomen, she leaned down to kiss Luna gently.

The potion would keep her asleep for at least another hour, so Hermione sat back and looked at Luna. "What shall I do to you now?"

Luna looked slightly debauched as she lay on Hermione's bed, mouth-shaped bruises coloured her neck and chest, with one even on her inner thigh. Her cunt still leaked cum onto the sheets, mingling with Hermione's cum that had trickled off of her.

Hermione put two pillows under Luna's hips until both her pussy and her asshole were accessible. Luna had, of course, prepared herself for anything tonight, so Hermione coated her fingers with lube before slowly pressing her index finger into Luna's asshole to the first knuckle. Luna moaned quietly and Hermione waited a moment before pushing in further. Once fully inside, she slid her finger in and out at a leisurely pace, watching Luna's face with interest as she exhaled slowly, murmuring something she couldn't understand.

She switched to her ring finger, slowly adding her pinky along with it. Hermione slid her free fingers through Luna's folds before pressing her two fingers into Luna's pussy. Luna sighed, back arching slightly as Hermione fucked both of her holes.

Soon Luna's hips twitched, and a higher-pitched sigh escaped her lips. When she settled back down, Hermione watched her for a moment, her peaceful, happy face and her arms up above her head, fingers tangled in her hair.

Then she carefully cleaned her up, wiping the cum off of her skin and levitating her for just long enough to summon the sheets from under her. She brushed her light hair out of her face and settled into the bed beside her, pulling the thick blanket over the both of them.

When Luna woke up, eyelids fluttering open slowly, she smiled seeing Hermione beside her.

"Sleep well?" Hermione said quietly, taking in Luna's silver eyes and long light lashes as though it was the first time.

She nodded. "I had the most wonderful dream."

Hermione smiled.

Luna shifted slightly. "Hmm, that's a bit of an odd feeling. I can tell what you did to me, but I can't remember it." She moved closer to Hermione. "I like it."

"Good," Hermione murmured, kissing her lightly. "I do too."


End file.
